


Jar of Happiness

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Luthor Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: It was just a joke from Lex when he told his sister that maybe she really should start to put a dollar in a jar every time people told or ask her whether she and Kara were in a relationship. Plus Lillian really wanted to win the betting pool. Lionel promised to not make another bet. And Lena just wanted to fill the jar with a piece of paper containing the details of her happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern) and [CalmSurrender](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/CalmSurrender) for helping me with the grammar and all that jazz. I get the idea about jar of happiness from [this post](https://www.facebook.com/GilbertLiz/posts/465131050226808)
> 
> Also, happy new year!

The first time Lena and Kara met was three years ago, when she officially joined the Luthor Corp as part of the R&D team and Kara was one of the reporters covering the press conference. Lex was busy gushing over his little sister and how wonderful it was to finally have Lena on their family company. Lillian apologized in advance because she couldn't imagine what kind of chaos her children would pull now that they were older and had more access to dangerous machines and/or chemicals. Lionel told the press he was okay with an explosion or two as long as no one, human or animal, were inside the building, and he would love to build a new building for his family company.

Sometimes the press was confused because no one knew if the Luthors was being serious or they just loved dark humor.

While the other reporters were asking why Lena had to start from the bottom, Kara asked what was Lena’s take on the new Luthor Corp’s invention, the one they were promoting at the beginning of the press conference. Lena blinked and she ignored the other’s question and engaged in a very serious debate about the new drug the Luthor Corp was inventing.

Lex was grinning widely after the debate lasted for almost an hour. “Well, as fun as it is to see my sister having an awesome debate, we do have another things to do. Why don’t you and Kara take it outside this conference?”

Lena was really sure she heard her father mumbling something like “get a room” while her mother just gave her a tired but amused look.

“I’m really sorry about that, Miss Luthor," Kara Danvers said after the conference was over. She was twisting her fingers together. “It’s just, why does the Luthor Corp have to make new drugs while the old ones are still effective. It sounded like you wanted people to spend more money for the new package and not the drugs themselves.”

“It was, actually,” Lena confessed. “My family doesn't like the idea as well, but we need more money because we suffered a great loss after that lawsuit against the Cobblepot Industries.” She doesn't want to remember that moment again.

They should have listened to Bruce’s warning. Even the great Luthors were putty in ‘Penguin''s hands.

“Oh.” Kara blinked. Maybe she wasn't prepared to hear Lena acknowledging it? “I’m really sorry about that, Miss Luthor.” Funny, it was not the first time Lena heard someone say it, but it was the first time Lena knew that it was genuine.

“Please call me Lena, Miss Danvers.”

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena...” She tilted her head to side.

“Kara it is.” Lena grinned. “Anyway, it was quite alright since now they have to face Wayne Enterprise. I say it's even.”

“Are you sure that was not your plan all along? To make the Cobblepot Industries lower their guard so Wayne Enterprise could attack them?” Kara teased. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean...”

“It’s okay, Kara.” Lena bit her lips. “But I can’t tell you that, it’s classified.”

Kara blushed really hard that not only her cheeks but also her neck was red.

“Hey, so you’re Kara Danvers.” Lex came up from behind Lena, all charming and charismatic. “I’m Lex Luthor. I heard a lot about you from Clark, a pleasure to finally meet the Super cousin.” He shook Kara's hand.

“Golly!” Kara exclaimed. “The pleasure was all mine, Mister Luthor. And gosh, of course Clark would tell you about that nickname.” She giggled nervously.

Oh, so Kara is Clark's cousin? Lena heard a few stories about her from Lex. That Clark's cousin was really strong and has a big appetite. And how she loved to solve math problems for fun.

“God, that makes me feel old.” Lex put his hand over his chest. “Clark and I are friends, it sounds weird to hear his cousin call me that. Stick with Lex and we’ll be fine. Can I call you Kara?”

“Of course you can call me Kara, Mister, I mean, Lex. Yes, you may call me Kara,” Kara said nervously, her voice was pitching higher.

Lex smiled. “Now, I didn’t mean to be a party pooper but my sister needs to earn her keep in this company. So I have to steal her away from you.” He pulled Lena into him with one arm.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean...”

“Kara, it’s okay.” Lena chuckled. “How about I give you an exclusive interview next week?”

Lex raised his eyebrow. Good to know his sister has some game. He should send a thank you note to Roulette.

“I would love that,” Kara breathes out. “I mean, if you are okay with that. An exclusive sounds wonderful but are you really sure you want me? I mean, to interview you, not for something else. Not that I 'm opposed to that something else, it's just, oh my god...” She buried her face in her hands.

The Luthors were having a hard time holding back their laughter. The two of them shared a look. Lex looked at his sister with mirth on his eyes while Lena elbowed him in the gut.

Lena cleared her throat. “Yes, Kara. I want to give an exclusive interview to you. I’m pretty sure Cat Grant would love it. Maybe if you could give me your phone number, I'll contact you later.”

Lex saw their parents raise their eyebrows at their children. Lex just grinned and nodded to Lena and Kara. Lionel smiled while Lillian was rubbing her forehead.

“Then I guess until next week, Kara.” Lena smiled widely.

“It was really nice to meet you,” Lex said truthfully.

They nodded their goodbyes, leaving a dumbstruck Kara Danvers standing in the middle of Luthor Corp’s lobby.

“Somebody has a crush,” Lex singsonged.

Lena elbowed him for the second time.

 

* * *

 

An exclusive interview turned into monthly interviews, then became weekly interviews really fast. Kara was easy to talk to and they could talk about almost everything. It was never nothing every time Lena talked with Kara, to Lena, because even when they just talked about the weather, it meant someone out there liked her enough that they'd want to spend their time talking something so trivial with her. How could that be nothing?

Not to mention that Kara was caring, supportive and her puppy-like personality always managed to draw out a smile or laugh from Lena. Even when the other members of her family teased both of them, watching Kara stammering around Lionel and Lillian was something else. It would seem only Kara Danvers managed to survive the Luthors interrogation with happiness and honesty.

In the past three years Lena learned so much about Kara, and vice versa. Lena knew that Kara’s father was dead because of malpractice, and her mother was killed by the mob that the doctor that treated her father hired when Alura tried to seek justice for her husband's death. That was Kara’s reason to become a reporter, to voice out injustice. Although at first she was Cat Grant’s assistant.

Lena also learned about Kara's love life. When her best friend Winn kissed her, when she dated James Olsen for six months and how she and Lucy Lane had a sort-of friends with benefits relationship for a year. Kara swore that she took the friend part really seriously, meaning that sometimes Netflix and chill were not a code for sex. Also, her last relationship with Mike ended because Kara didn't know where they stood. Was their relationship more than just Netflix and chill?

Who would have thought someone with a personality of a ball of sunshine and happiness was such a player? Kara choked on her potstickers while Lena rubbed Kara's back and laughed. In return Lena told Kara about her past relationships. With Veronica, Erica, Gwen, and Natalie. And how Veronica and Gwen were the only serious relationships Lena ever had while Erica and Natalie were just an almost. They almost officially became girlfriends, but life happened.

“I hope life doesn't happen to our friendship,” Kara said.

“Yes.” Lena swallowed. Friendship. Of course.

But the way they acted around each other was far more intimate for friends. The way Kara’s hand was always on Lena’s lower back every time they were walking in a crowded space. How Kara looked at Lena. How the reporter breathed out the new director of Luthor Corp's R&D department. That the young Danvers always came to the galas with the young Luthor. How Kara smiled when Lena was around her.

It didn't scream friend. It screamed louder for something else.

Partner. Girlfriend. Significant other. Lover. Soulmate, if you’re being dramatic.

People and paparazzi noticed that. It wasn't that long before their picture was gracing every single magazine and even newspapers. Speculating their relationship.

Honestly, Lena would love to know as well.

 

* * *

 

“If I had a dollar for every time people say that Kara and I are a couple, I would be a million dollar richer,” Lena said when the four of them were eating dinner at Lex’s office.

Lillian and Lionel had a flight to catch, but they didn't want to miss the weekly dinner with their children. So they compromised and agree to eat at Lex’s office, plus it’s closer to the airport from the Luthor Corp rather from Lex’s or Lena’s place.  Lillian reminded Lex again to install a proper dinning room, because she didn't want to eat on a work table like this ever again.

“Kara? You mean that puppy-like reporter from CatCo?” Lillian asked before she slapped away Lionel’s hand from her whiskey.

“She seems okay.” Lionel took Lex’s glass of wine before his son could protest. “You have my blessing.”

Lex eyed his father before shaking his head and muttering something about his own drink. “Maybe you should do that, sis. We could use the money to turn the basement into a game room.”

Lena almost groaned, but she opted to raising her left eyebrow. “I’m not asking for your permission, Father. And no, Lex. If I’m a million dollar richer I would use the money to build a bunker for the nuclear apocalypse.”

“I thought we already have that one?” Lionel asked out loud. He remembered building it underneath the Luthor Manor.

“This one is for my books collection and action figures,” Lena said casually.

“I love your priorities sis.” Lex patted Lena’s hair affectionately. “But seriously, are you guys really a couple or not? I saw her twice in your place, wearing your clothes.”

Lena laughed. “Believe or not, it really was a sleep-over.”

“My daughter has no game,” Lionel whispered in horror. “How could the two of you just have an innocent sleep-over?!”

“Father!” Lena gasped scandalously.

“Oh please, stop pretending to be so innocent,” Lillian scoffed. “Your ex-girlfriend was Veronica Sinclair for crying out loud. Your innocence flew out of the window on the day you met her.”

Lena was a hundred percent sure that her mother still hated Veronica. She couldn't bring herself to call the woman she loved with her criminal name, Roulette, and Lena’s rebellious phase. It was quite fun, actually, to see her mother seething and her father was torn between laughing out loud or being angry when Lena came home with a pink hair. Lex high-fived her when their parents were out of the room.

“If you're really sure about her, kid,” Lionel said. “Then go get her.”

”What if she doesn’t like me?”

Lex snorted. “Really? She's always waiting for you to finish your job every weekend for the last six months. You two always go to galas together, every time one of you can't make it to lunch you sent the other her favorite meals. Also that one epic Instagram picture.”

It was just an innocent picture of her and Kara wearing each other pajamas while Kara hugged her from behind and both of them were laughing, it was taken in Kara’s bedroom. Maybe it was because of the caption:

 **lenaluthor:** **When you smell something else beneath the detergent and your own smell but you choose to ignore it because you’re too sleepy to question it and the t-shirt was too comfy.**

Why did she write that caption?

Lena swore to every deity out there that they really were just sleeping together. Sure, there’s hugging and okay maybe a little grinding from Lena’s side. Kara was also groping her boobs, but both of them were asleep, okay?

Lena groaned. “I shouldn't have posted that picture. Why did I write that caption?”

“Because you’re whipped.” Lionel even made a whip-cracking noise accompanied by the appropriate mime.

“FATHER!” Lena yelled.

“Did you miss the fact that you have at least one set of pajamas in her place? Was that not a hint that maybe the two of you are more than just friends?” Lillian raised her left eyebrow. Yes, Lena learned this technique from her mother. It’s effective, alright?

“I have three pajamas on Kara’s place,” she mumbled.

Lex laughed and kissed his sister’s temple. “I have a jar of pickles if you need an empty jar for the money. You know, just in case someone asks you about your relationship with Kara again.”

Lena should have just gone with Kara to Noonan’s.

 

* * *

 

Much to Lena’s dismay, Lex really did bring his jar into the R&D department the next morning. All the employees were confused and curious, but they didn't want to get into trouble by ogling the Luthors siblings. So they tried, as stealthy as they could to eavesdrop the conversation.

“I hate you, Alexander Luthor,” Lena gritted out.

“I hate you too, Lena Luthor.” Lex smiled widely. “Tell me if you need more jars!” He waved his hand.

Lena threw the department monthly review to his back, but that only made him laugh louder. She rubbed her temple, what should she do with the jar? Throw it away? Use is as a vase? Or maybe just put the empty jar as her office decoration?

“Miss Luthor, your schedule says it's time for your monthly visit to the children hospital today,” Jess, her secretary said. When Lena was just standing there looking at the empty jar and not paying attention, Jess' forehead crinkled. “Miss Luthor, is there something wrong with the jar?”

Lena snapped back to reality. “Oh no, it's just another weird stuff from Lex. Please put it in my office, Jess. And tell Renaldo to prepare the car.”

“Already did Miss Luthor. Renaldo is waiting for you outside,” Jess said while she eyed the jar. Sure, it looked empty, but Jess doesn’t want to pass it up with the Luthors sibling when it comes to pranks. Her only best dress was ruined because of the latest one. Her boss already bought her new dresses though.

“Don’t worry Jess,” Lena said. “It just an empty jar.”

“You said that last time,” Jess said warily.

Lena shook her head. “Hold down the fort for me while I’m gone, okay?”

Jess gave her a nod.

 

* * *

 

Lena smiled when she saw Kara standing in front of the back door of the hospital. “Hey you. Thanks for waiting.”

“Hey yourself.” Kara grinned widely. “Hey Renaldo. Wow, how many books did you bring?” Kara asked in awe when she saw Renaldo was taking out a few boxes from the car. She ran to help Renaldo.

Lena bit her lip. It was another reason why she loved this monthly charity to the children hospital. Because Kara was with her for at least an hour. The first time they met for this monthly visit was by accident. Turns out Kara was already doing it long before Lena came here. So ever since then, they always do this together.

“Lena, a little help please?” Kara was holding three boxes, her purse was at the top of the boxes.

“Of course.” She held the door open for Renaldo and Kara.

When they were already inside the hospital, Lena squeezed Kara’s bicep. “Thank you for helping me.”

And that was the bonus part of why she loved this monthly hospital visit. Lena has reason to touch Kara’s bicep flexing under her hand. Three years and Lena still doesn't have any good excuse outside these visits to touch Kara's biceps. She was really losing her touch when it comes to Kara Danvers.

Like clockwork, the hospital crews greeted them. Then the director walked with Lena to the library corner while she updated her on the hospital’s condition. When they arrived, the children were very much attacking Lena with their hugs. She almost fell if it wasn't for Kara’s strong body behind her.

“Children, be careful,” Kara warned.

Lena could feel Kara’s hot breath next to her ear. Her hand was warm on Lena’s hips.

The children giggled and said ‘I’m sorry’ in unison and ran towards Renaldo.

“Thank you,” Lena said. “Wait, why didn't they give you a hug?”

“I already came here but then you texted me and said you were late.” Kara was pouting. “What happened anyway? Are you okay?” Kara squeezed Lena’s hips.

Lena was racking her brain to find an excuse because she couldn't say ‘Oh yeah, it's just my brother teased me for like half an hour because of my crush that maybe has already turned into love for you’. “Oh you know, just another prank by Lex.”

Kara chuckled and pushed her glasses. “Honestly, you and Lex are really scary when working together. The Danvers Sisters are looking for a rematch, by the way.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lena didn't make any attempts to move. Instead, she leaned back and put her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Who would have thought the Danvers Sisters were such sore losers?”

Kara pouted and Lena felt an urge to kiss the pout away. This was not the first time Lena fantasizes about kissing Kara and this was also not the first time they were in this situation. And it was driving Lena crazy. Kara’s eyes dipped down to Lena’s lips, Lena’s breath hitched. Or maybe it was Kara’s? Or both?

Lena was torn between laughing or yelling when the hospital director called her. Kara immediately let go of Lena’s hips as if they were burning. They both cleared their throats. Lena wiped her hands on her jeans awkwardly before she walked to the director to sign some paperwork.

When she finished signing the legal documents, she saw a little girl putting post-its inside a jar. Lena raised her eyebrow and approached the little girl. She sat next to the girl. “Hello.”

“Hello Miss Luthor,” The kid answered timidly.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked.

“This is my jar of happiness,” The kid said proudly. “And I just wrote down one of many things that made me happy this day.”

“Oh really? And what are those?” Lena asked softly while she rubbed the little girl’s head.

“You and Miss Danvers.” The duh left unsaid. “Plus that really yummy bread Miss Danvers gave me. “

“So, you wrote everything that made you happy in this day in a different piece of paper?” The girl nodded. “And then you repeat it again tomorrow?” Again, a nodded. “For how long?”

“Until the new year!” The kid grinned. “But you are not allowed to read it back before new year’s eve.”

“Ah, I see,” Lena said mostly to herself. Well, now she had a reason to keep that pickle smelling jar. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

On a side note, maybe Lena should find a new jar. One that doesn't smell like pickles.

 

* * *

 

*

 _Well, this is my first entry_ _for_ _this jar of happiness. Yes, I was with Kara for three hours. The children asked us to stay a little longer. I wouldn’t pass the opportunity to spend more time with Kara._

*

_I stole Lex’s Diet Coke today. Ha, take that, big brother!_

*

_Kara sent me a picture of a Golden Retriever, and she legitimately asked me whether or not she looks like one, personality wise. It took me almost an hour to answer it, I blame Lex for that. I said yes but Kara said she was a Husky. Lex and I laughed for fifteen minutes._

*

_The Luthor Corp finally managed to seal the deal with S.T.A.R. Labs. It’s gonna be hectic for the next six months! You can do this Lena!_

*

 _Kara came to congratulate me for yesterday's deal. She even brought the Redbreast 12 Cask Strength! How in the world did she g_ _et_ _it?_

*

 _Lex told me that Luthor Corp will hold a party for the Lunar New Year Party and asked_ _me_ _to take care of the food. Please, like I haven’t done that for the last three years since I knew that my best friend turned crush loves potstickers._

*

_It’s not really the first time she kissed my cheek. But still._

*

_Mother just gave me the key to her whiskey stash behind the safe in her office. She said she trusts me that much._

*

 _Today was the third time where Kara and I went_ _on_ _a date_ _on_ _Valentine_ ' _s_ _Day. We didn't even talk about it, we just showed up unannounced. Now it was Kara’s turn. She showed up at the office holding a bouquet of plumerias and a box of chocolate_ _s_ _. With that mischievous half smile on her face she said that she misses my cooking. And that’s how we end_ _ed_ _up at my penthouse._

 _Kara's_ _still sleeping_ _at the time_ _I'm wr_ _iting_ _this, she looks so beautiful. Unfortunately, we really are just sleeping together. No funny business. Good god, should I call Ve and ask her to give me a summary of Seduction 101? I’m losing my game!_

*

 _Kara finally won the Siegel Prize! I_ _was_ _so proud when I saw her up there. We’re at Metropolis right now. Mother and Father are still at the Themyscira to meet with Diana Prince. Honestly, Mother shouldn’t bring Father along or Diana will kill him._

*

 _It’s nice to see Lex and Clark together again. I think I understand how Lois felt, growing up with those two must_ _have been_ _quite an adventure._

*

 _I know I shouldn’t laugh, but Kara’s and Lucy’s reaction was priceless! The two of them are not really that subtle about their past relationship. Lois huffed and sa_ _id_ _that Lucy_ _is_ _married to her own job. Clark and Alex just stared at them with mouth_ _s_ _wide open. Lex was having a field day, obviously. And me? It hurt a little, but I think it was worth it._

*

_Lucy Lane is an interesting person, I hear stories about her from Lex sometimes. But it was different. I need to thank Kara for introducing us._

*

 _Seeing Kara shutting up Maxwell Lord with her super secret power that is her intellectual brilliance was really something else. And that smirk she gave me. Dear God, how in the world_ _have I_ _managed to hold myself back is still a mystery even for me._

_Oh right, her friendship._

*

 _I think Bruce Wayne was flirting with me? Well, Lex did look angry_ _at_ _Bruce. I'm not really sure, I was distracted by Kara’s text. That bikini will be the death of me._

*

 _Alex called for my help to act as a distraction for Kara, since today is her birthday. The Danvers and Kara’s friends want to make a surprise party for her, and she need_ _s_ _to stay away from her place at least four hours. Well then, I’m ready._

*

 _Note to self, wear tight jeans and combat boots if_ _you_ _want to distract Kara again._

*

 _Is this how sweet torture fe_ e _ls_ _like? Because Kara didn’t leave my side all night long and she gave me the first slice of her birthday cake. With her whole family and the people that are still in love with her there, but she chose me. But in what way?_

*

_Father asked for my opinion about what type of dogs should we get, and I said Golden Retriever. Father just gave me an amused look and told me to step up my game. Damn it, Father, I am trying!_

*

 _The joint project with the S.T.A.R. Labs_ _is_ _finally done!_

*

 _Something interesting will always happen every time I_ _go_ _to a gala with Kara. I missed seeing this side of_ _her_ _, wide eyes and cheeks bulging with food_ _like a hamster_ _._

*

 _Another note to self. Never let Kara eat this much sugar. Guess I have to spen_ _d_ _this Halloween listening to Kara singing while she wear_ _s_ _her Pikachu onesie._

*

 _This is the best birthday party I ever had. I knew Kara and Lex were planning something for my birthday. But to see it with my own eyes,_ _it_ _'s_ _different._

*

_Alex gave me her old copies of aerospace journal. She said she had two copies of each, so it’s fine._

*

 _My parents gave me a Samoyed puppy! I knew there was something fishy when Father asked about dogs. Mother is allergic to dogs, for crying out loud! Why_ _did it take_ _me this long to remember that!? They said they wanted to give me a Golden Retriever, but it was too obvious and how I need someone to give me a hug when the others can’t._

_I named her Marley._

*

_Lucy said Kara mumbled that she was far more willing to give me a hug. I’m pretty sure I was blushing really hard? Next thing I know Lucy already gave me her present plus a kiss on the cheek and Lex was hugging me from behind._

*

_Lex gave me his notes about all of his ideas for a spaceship model. Also he asked me to join his team to build the Venture spacecraft._

*

 _Kara gave me a painting of myself with a vast space as the background. It was really beautiful_ _._

*

 _I’m pretty sure I already wrote that seeing Kara Danvers shutting up a douchebag was a turn-on, but it was nothing comparing to this. Watching Kara Danvers and Veronica Sinclair talking about number_ _s_ _with such passion._

 _Ve just came to my office to congratulate me for my birthday, and Kara was already there. It was really awkward at first, but for the life of me I have no idea how the topic from my birthday turn_ _ed_ _into a full out argument about numbers and probability? When the two of them stood toe to toe, chest heaving and hands fisted tightly, not to mention the strange aura surrounding them, I was out from my office with a lightning speed._

_Because I’m sure if I stay there a moment longer... yeah stop that train of thought, Luthor._

_I hope Marley was okay._

*

 _I don’t know how to describe my feelings_ _for_ _when I was in a room with Diana Prince. Good thing Marley was there to stop me from making a fool out of myself. Lex was smirking during the whole meeting. I'll steal your lunch for this!_

*

 _The last thing I expected when I pull_ _ed_ _an all nighter was a text from Kara talking about want_ _ing_ _to prove to people that she was not a Golden Retriever. That she was actually a Northern Inuit in disguise. Followed by text_ _s_ _from Winn saying that Kara was drunk and asked me to come pick her up because Kara only want_ _ed_ _to go to my place. When Kara whispered, “I’m not really a puppy, you know. But I won’t oppose if you want to give me a collar," hotly in my ear and_ _nipped my earlobe_ _, I was wondering_ _if_ _maybe I’m the one that was drunk?_

*

 _I’m still wondering how Lex managed to t_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _a picture of me and Kara soaking wet_ _while_ _Marley was trying to run_ _a_ _way from Kara’s grasp the first time we gave her a bath. Lex even uploaded the picture to Instagram with a caption “I know my sister is in good hands. I’m not worried anymore #relationshipgoals #bigbroapprove_ _s_ _”._

 

* * *

 

“Ready for tonight sis?” Lex asked enthusiastically.

“I still can’t believe Mother made a betting pool for my relationship with Kara!” Lena poked the elevator button harshly.

Lex laughed while he ruffled his sister’s hair. “It was meant for motivation, you know.”

Lena swatted her brother’s hand. “Well at least now I know that Bruce doesn’t like me in that way.”

“Speaking of like...” Lex hipchecked her. “How’s your relationship with Kara? That kiss under the mistletoe was really, uh, game changing?”

Lena sighed. “Nothing's changed, Lex. We’re just friends. Best friends.”

“You really need to make the first move sis,” Lex said when the elevator opened. “Now, before you say anything, I know you love her. And I also know that she loves you. But none of you are brave enough to make the first move.”

Good thing the elevator was empty, or it would be another awkward moment. “I’m fine with just being her friend, Lex.”

“Yeah, sure, friend.” Lex folded his arms. “Honestly, I thought the two of you were genius.”

“Well, I already managed to be just her friend for three years. I’m sure another year...” She felt Lex’s hand on her shoulder.

“Lena, stop,” Lex said softly. “I don’t know why you’re keep doing this, but you need to stop. Stop thinking that you are not worthy of everything. You are worthy to be part of the Luthor family. You are worthy to become Kara Danvers’ girlfriend. You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone else anymore, okay?”

Lena clenched her jaw. “I’m not...” But then she felt Lex kiss the top of her head and he hugged her from behind.

“You are more than worthy, Lena Luthor,” Lex whispered. “I’m sorry if we don’t say this enough to you.”

Lena chocked back a sob. He let her cry on his arms for a while. “I know you’ve been trying so hard ever since you joined this company. You’ve done so much in the last three years. Hell, in your entire life.” Lex cupped his sister’s cheeks with his hands. “And trust me, you have done so much for Kara as well.”

“You don’t know that,” Lena mumbled.

“As someone that has been following your relationship development, I know that,” Lex said. “But you’re right. You need to ask Kara yourself.”

“I don’t want to lose her, Lex.”

“You won't.” Lex rubbed Lena’s cheekbones. “Just talk to her, okay?”

Lena nodded. Lex smiled before he kissed Lena’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

The lab was empty and faintly Lena could hear the euphoria of the party upstairs from her office which was next to the lab. The random top 40 songs was Lena’s background sound for tonight.

A text alert made Lena jump from her chair. Another text from Alex that said _‘Stop hiding and tell my sister how much you love her!’_ followed by a text from Lucy _‘Lena honey, just talk to Kara alright?’_ , hell even Clark sent her a text with the same tone.

Lena sighed. The older Danvers already bombarded Lena’s phone with this kind of texts, and Lena never answered them. Maybe she should? But what should she say?

Before she could form a decent answer for Alex, she saw the jar. The jar that was filled with Lena’s happy memories. She smiled sadly and touched it.

Maybe it was the melancholic part of her that made Lena abandon the report. She opened the jar. It was almost full.

When she first started doing this little project, Lena didn't think it would be effective. Every time she was having a bad day, she would look at the jar and remember the happy moments. Half of them were about Kara.

She heard a knock on the door.

“Jess, I told you...”

“Hi,” Kara said timidly. “Is this a bad time?” She was wearing that backless green dress that showed off her strong shoulders. No glasses tonight; looks like Kara was wearing the contact lens Lena gave her for Christmas.

“Kara,” Lena breathed out. “No, not at all.” Lena got up from her chair and went around the desk. “Is something wrong?”

Ouch, wrong choice of words. Because of course everything was wrong. Ever since that mistletoe kiss. It was their first kiss.

“Well, you have been avoiding me since Christmas.” Kara walked two steps inside. “At first I thought maybe you were just busy with your new project. I mean, this is Diana Prince we’re talking about. Our first lady crush, I understand if you want to make a good impression with her. Hell, I would.” Kara chuckled.

“I’m sensing a but there somewhere.” Lena folded her arms.

“But, if you really are busy with your project with Diana Prince, I’m pretty sure you would not stop sending me texts about it.” Kara took three steps. “And I know you’re not busy with anything else because you always make sure your team finishes every report and tests before Christmas.” Four steps. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Our first kiss,” Lena whispered. “Did you really want to kiss me, or was it just because of the mistletoe?”

Kara was already standing right in front of Lena. “I wanted to kiss you, mistletoe or no mistletoe.” She smiled. “I never made the first move because I’m not sure about your feelings for me. I was thinking that maybe it was just my imagination, or I’m just projecting my own feelings to your actions. And I value our friendship, so that’s why I would rather have you as my friend than lose you for good because I couldn’t control my feelings and...”

“You have feelings for me?” Lena said in awe, her hands limp on her side.

Kara touched Lena’s bare forearm with the tips of her fingers. “The question is, who doesn’t?”

“Kara,” Lena warned.

The reporter chuckled. “Yes, Lena. I have feelings for you.” She looked up to see Lena’s eyes. “Do you have feelings for me?”

“Yes.” Lena bit her lips. “Would you kiss me, without the mistletoe or the pressure of new year's kiss?”

It was ten p.m.

“I would kiss you every day if you let me.” Kara licked her lips.

Lena eyes caught the movement. She still remembered the softness of Kara’s lips. She missed it.

“Then kiss me,” Lena dared her.

Kara wasted no time to touch Lena’s lips with her own. She tasted like potstickers, marshmallow and happiness.

“Wow,” Kara breathed out after she pulled back.

“Wow indeed.” Lena chuckled. She touched Kara’s bicep. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.”

“Kissing me or squeezing my bicep outside the monthly visit to the hospital?” Kara asked smugly.

Lena blushed. “You knew?”

Kara just gave her an amused smile that turned into a giggle when Lena punched her shoulder lightly. “It’s okay, I didn’t mind. Anyway, what is that?” She pointed the dozens of post-its on Lena’s desk.

“Oh, that’s um...” Lena bit her lip. “During our first monthly visit to the hospital this year, I saw a little girl doing this. She said it was her jar of happiness. Where she would write down the things that made her happy that day and put it inside the jar.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve read about this a few times.” Kara nodded.

Well, since this was almost New Year... “Would you like to read mine?”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Lena, are you sure? Those are your memories, I’m not...”

Lena touched Kara’s elbow. “I choose to share my happy memories with you, Kara.”

“Okay.” Kara nodded a few times. “I uh, thank you.”

Lena guided Kara to sit in her chair while the head of the R&D Department leaned against the table. “Go on, read it,” Lena said.

So Kara did.

At times Kara laughed and asked Lena why, sometimes she raised her eyebrow. But it was always Kara looking at Lena with surprise and awe. “Lena...” Kara gulped. “Almost half of them were about me.”

“Because you are a big part of my happiness, Kara,” Lena said earnestly. “I don’t know when it started. By the time I realized it, I was already in the middle. Now, every time I think about happiness, you’re always in the picture.”

Kara suddenly stood. Before Lena could ask what was wrong, she felt Kara’s lips on her own for the second time today. This kiss was different from the first. It was tender yet strong at the same time, slow and hungry. Kara’s hands went to her hips while Lena’s were on the side of Kara’s face.

Kara nipped Lena’s lower lip before letting it go with a 'pop'. Her lips were still lingering on Lena’s. “I love you.”

Lena felt the words vibrate on her lips before she heard Kara’s soft voice whisper it. “I love you too,” she said it back with all of her heart. Her hands were on Kara’s shoulder now.

Kara bumped her forehead with Lena. “So, what are we now?”

“Girlfriends?” Lena asked timidly.

“Girlfriends. My girlfriend Lena Luthor.” Kara smiled widely. “I love the sound of that.” She squeezed Lena’s hip.

“Of course you do, girlfriend.” Lena giggled.

“Oh, and for the record.” Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s ear. “You should totally buy the collar.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm looking for a beta-reader or if you just want to talk about the beauty that is Kashy McGrah, I mean Katie McGrath come and say hi at my [tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
